Shadows' Quest
by Gemini01
Summary: When Shadow remembers a memory from when he was on the A.R.K., confusion leads him onto a path to nowhere, and when Dr. Robotnik promises Shadow what he desires, Shadow is willing to do anything, and everything to get it.
1. Troubled memories

_Well, hopefully this story won't bomb like the last one... anyway, enjoy the first chapter!_

"Yeah! Party!" someone shouted.

With the disco lights moving, and the techno blasting, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream were having the time of their lives at a dance club, well everyone except Shadow (he hates dancing). They had recently defeated Eggman and saved the world, again. While the song went on, Shadow looked at his watch and grumbled.

Later...

Shadow looks at his watch again, "Guys, it's almost midnight, we need to get going" said Shadow, "Guys, c'mon, we need to get... oh damn it" he slapped his forehead and called Rouge on her cell phone,

"Rouge, we need to go now, find the others let them know"

"Fine, I'll get them, keep your pants on" Rouge replied.

"..." Shadow hangs up the phone and heads towards the door.

"Hey handsome, were ya going?" Shadow turns toward the voice and sees a beautiful blonde.

"Home. What would you care?" as Shadow opens the door, the blonde beauty grabs his arm and tries to pull him in.

"C'mon honey, just one dance?"

"I don't dance."

"You never danced at all in your life?"

"Tried it once, hated it. I have to go, sorry" Shadow walked out the door and sat on a bench. As he looked at the night sky, memories of his past came pouring in, "Maria... I haven't forgotten the promise we made..."

"There they are! Don't let them gat away!" shouted a S.W.A.T. guard, as they chased the fugitives.

"Shadow! Come on! We have to get out!"

"But How Maria? They have the whole place surrounded!"

"Just a little more Sha-A-A-A-H-H!"

"Maria!" As Shadow runs back, he sees the S.W.A.T. approaching.

"Shadow! Go! Forget about me!"

"No! I wont!" He grabs Maria and they jet down the path once again. As they ran into a room, Shadow slammed the door and locked it. Maria looked around and saw one escape capsule.

"Shadow... take this capsule and get out."

"But Maria... I can't leave you."

"Don't worry about me..." as she placed Shadow in the capsule, she kissed his forehead and close the capsule. "Promise me, Shadow... you'll make the world a better place, and that you will never forget me."

"Maria... I wont let you down!" Shadow was crying now. I promise I will never forget you! The world will be better, I will make it better!"

"I know you will Shadow" as Maria pressed some buttons, the capsule launched into space toward earth. "I know you will..."

Promise me Shadow... Shadow... Shadow...

"Shadow? Shadow! Are you all right? You're crying..." said Sonic, tapping Shadow on his shoulder.

"What? No, I'm fine," Shadow said wiping his eye, "Really, I just had something in my eye"

"Shadow... I'm begging to worry about you," said Cream. "I've never seen you like this."

"I'm just tired, lets go home." Replied Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm bushed, haven't partied like that since... actually, I never partied before." blurted Knuckles.

"Sheesh, I'm pooped." Tails said with a yawn.

As the team headed for home, Shadow took one more look at the stars.

"Shadow, you coming?" Sonic questioned.

"... Yeah"

Back at home, Shadow couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned on his bed and finally he sat up with a groan. He sighed as he looked around his room, "I just need to know..." he got out of bed and got dressed, he took everything of value to him, and headed towards the front door, he opened it carefully and walked out the door.

"Shadow? Where are you going?"

As Shadow looked back, he saw Tails, who awoke from on the couch. "I'm Leaving Tails"

"What?!? Why?" Tails said almost tearful.

"Sorry kid, just some things... I need to find on my own." With that being said, Shadow closed the door and disappeared into the woods.

_Hmm... I hope Shadow knows what he's doing... what? Oh, that was the first chapter people; to me, that was a work of art, to you? ... eh, will let the reviews talk._


	2. The race For justice begins

_Well here is chapter 2 everybody, hope you enjoy it_.

Amy and Cream was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast, though they weren't very good at it... anyway, as Cream dropped the eggs, Amy had to make a dive to catch them.

"Cream, go get the guys, I'll take care of things here."

"Okay Amy." Said Cream, being her enthusiastic self, she ran down the hall and Shouted "C'mon you lazy bones! Time for Breakfast!" and as she turned around, she felt a strong gust and scratched her head, "huh, must be an open window, or Sonic is really hungry this morning." She giggled as she headed back toward the kitchen.

As Shadow walked aimlessly around the forest, he began to wonder where he was. "I felt something here... but I don't see anything..."

Shadow started hearing laughter, as he covered his ear, he screamed "Get out of my head!" the laughter grew louder, and Shadow grew frantic to get rid of it, he staggered around and sat down, the laughter turned to growls as he lifted his head to see a wolf closing in on him.

He jumped to his feet and he ran down the forest path with the wolf on his tail. As the wolf grew closer, Shadow tripped and stared in terror as the wolf lunged at him, but then, out of nowhere, a single bullet pierced the wolf and killed it instantly.

"My, that was a close one, wouldn't you say?"

"That voice... YOU! Dr. Robontik!" Shouted Shadow as he turned toward his direction, just to make sure.

"Yes Shadow, but I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Shadow was shaking now, not sure what will happen.

"I know about your problem, and I'm here to help."

"What do you know about me?!?" Shadow was furious now.

"Don't think I haven't seen you Shadow, on the A.R.K. you kept calling that traitorous rouge Maria, and when we saw that message on the A.R.K., it came clear to me, you missed Maria, and I can help you bring her back."

"... What do you want me to do?"

"It's not that simple my friend, first you must regain my trust, and for you to do that... you must steal the Chaos emeralds for me, once again, but lucky for you, I have one already... if you follow me to my new lab, I can show you a taste of the emeralds power."

Shadow wasn't to enthusiastic about working for Dr. Robotnik again, but if it was to revive Maria...

"I'll do it. I'm at your command... master" Said Shadow as he followed Dr. Robotnik to his lair.

"Well, dig in everyone!" as the crew was about to dig in; Sonic interrupted them, "Hey! Where's Tails? And Shadow?"

Everyone started looking around and saw Tails coming into the kitchen with a very sad face

"Tails? You looked paler than Amy hugging Sonic (okay that was bad...)" Blurted Knuckles, "Ow! What was for, Amy?" Knuckles Scowled rubbing the spot Amy hit him at.

"None of your business. Tails, what's the matter?" Amy said, with a worried look on her face.

"It's Shadow... he's gone"

"Gone?!? What do you mean he's gone?" Cream shouted tearfully.

Everyone stared at Cream, normally she was a quiet rabbit, and so her yelling surprised them all.

"Last night, he said that he had some things to find, I didn't know what he meant, but he never came back."

"I can't believe it, just when I think I got him figured out, this happens" grumbled Sonic as he turns on the news.

"This is Channel 7 news, reporting live From Station Square, there has been a bank robbery and the criminal is fleeing the scene at an alarming rate"

"Finally some action! Haven't had some robot-bashing Fun since we destroyed the A.R.K.!" Knuckles blurted with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah... Amy! Cream! Hold down the fort and look after Tails, he's in no condition to go any where, Knuckles, you and Rouge will go with me to stop the thief. Lets go!"

Sonic, Knuckles, And Rouge ran down the path toward Station Square at top speed.

As they arrive, they see broken glass everywhere near the entrance, some over turned Police cars, and lots of hurt people.

"Who would do such a thing?" Rouge said with a terrified look on her face.

"Robotnik..." said Sonic, tightening his grip, "he's the only heartless fiend that would do a thing like this... hey, what's that?" Sonic bends down and picks up a piece of paper, as he opens it, he discovers a map that has "To do list" on top

"Wow, what are the odds?" Knuckles exclaims.

"yeah, just when you thought Dr. Robotnik couldn't get any stupider" Sonic replies.

"Sonic, you seem to be using that phrase a lot" Rouge said.

"I know, I feel like I'm cursed or something... Knuckles, read the list"

"lets see... the Bank is gone, but the next thing on the list is Prison Island. Talk about irony"

"Then we're off to Prison Island!" Sonic announced as the trio headed toward the next destination.

Meanwhile...

"Shadow, you brought me the emerald, that's a good thing, but you lost the list? It took me forever to write it! Oh well, here's another one, now Go!"

"Yes sir..." as Shadow walked out the gate, he said to himself, "Maria... I will bring you back... some day"

_I wonder if Eggman will keep his promise... I doubt it. Anyway, that was chapter 2, did you enjoy it? I hope so... also, Chapter 3 is in works people, so give me (some) credit, I'm trying my best._


	3. Shadows dark power unleashed

_I finally got chapter 3 done, and for those who have a problem with my story, you can e-mail me, and I will (try to) solve the problem, thanks to those who don't give me trouble. Enjoy chapter 3_

As Shadow moved closer to Prison Island, he looked from the helicopter and saw that it was in a different location, "Wow... didn't know that they built a new Prison Island, though they would have to anyway since most of that military crap is there."

As Shadow came closer to his destination, he jumped out of the plane (that was 1237 feet above sea level) and dive bombed toward the island, and before he hit the bottom, he did a flip and activated his rocket shoes and he floated down gently and as he landed, he said, "I need to lay low and be careful... the last thing I want to do is..."

BRUUUUUUOOOOOOAAAAAAAMMMMMM!

(Well... something like that)

"... Trip an alarm..." as the alarm continued, the military started heading towards Shadows' direction, he frantically looked for a place to disappear, quickly, but as he did, the military arrived and Shadow found himself surrounded.

"Damn, didn't think they were here too" as he turned around, the military started shooting.

"Don't move! We have you surrounded!"

"Kinda hard when you're being shot at!" shouted Shadow, dodging bullets left and right. He began to hear something coming... something big... as he turned toward the direction of the noise; he was shot in the arm. As he grabbed his arm, the military moved closer... big mistake.

Shadows' eyes grew red and fire was in his eyes as he grabbed the nearest person and slammed him into another.

That was all they needed to open fire on Shadow again. He began to mimic the machine guns' rat of fire as he shot wave after wave of his Chaos Spear; hitting everyone with supreme accuracy, he turned his attention to the tanks and glared at them... and one exploded. The other tank quickly retreated.

Then Shadow fell to his knees and returned to normal, "What has happened to me?" as he looked up, he saw jets moving toward him, "No time to find out" he said running towards the main vault; knowing that's where the emeralds were last time.

He arrived at the vault and examined it, "Rouge made this look so easy... oh well, here goes nothing," Shadow muttered to himself, before punching the middle and opening the safe.

He took a minute to rest his hurting hand, and went inside to search the vault. While he was searching the vault, he heard a familiar voice.

"Just like old times, huh Shadow?" said Rouge the bat, holding an emerald.

"I don't know what you're up to, but we are going to put a stop to it, though it's kinda weird seeing you here." Said Knuckles, grasping an emerald

"Yeah Shadow, you're slipping" said Sonic, tossing an emerald into the air and catching it.

"Give me the emeralds," said Shadow, "Now!"

"Don't think so Shadow, I have no idea what you're going to do with thes, but were not going to give these to you" Sonic said with a frown.

Shadow wasn't happy with the response and lunged at Rouge and tried to snatch the emerald.

"Hey! Back off pal!" Knuckles yelled pounding Shadow in to the wall.

"Knuckles, I didn't know you cared!" Rouge said, blushing.

"What?! NO! I was just... protecting the... emerald!" Knuckles said with a blush.

"Yeah, right. You love bucket you!" Sonic said with a laugh.

While the Sonic and Knuckles started to scrap, Shadow rose from the floor and grabbed Knuckles and threw him into a wall.

"I will take those emeralds, or you will suffer the same fate as your friend" Shadow said, holding the emerald that Knuckles had. He then turned toward Rouge and started walking towards her.

"S-s-stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

He moved closer to her and that's when she saw his eyes, they were blood red and he had fire in his eyes. She started to back away and closed her eyes and she gave him a few good kicks. She opened her eyes but didn't see Shadow; she looked around, trying to find him but couldn't find him.

"Rouge! Shadow's above you!" screamed Sonic, at the top of his lungs as he ran toward her, but couldn't get to her fast enough as Shadow dropped down near Rouge and slammed her into Knuckles.

"S-S-Shadow? What happened to you?" Sonic stammered walking away from Shadow. This isn't the Shadow I remember!"

"You're right... I'm not the Shadow you remember!" Shadow threw the two emeralds into the air and used the emeralds to super-charged the Chaos Spear, and Sonic gasped as the spears soared through the air like a hot knife through butter and hit Sonic repeatedly.

Shadow grabbed the emerald and watched Sonic fall back, "Sweet dreams hedgehog, but have no fear, I didn't kill you, but when you wake up, this will all be a memory" Shadow walked out into the open and used the Chaos emerald to warp away.

"S-Shadow..." Sonics' final words before falling unconscious.

Three hours later...

"Ugh... what... where? Knuckles? Rouge? Are you all right?" Sonic shot up and looked around to find his friends.

"Yeah... got some sore spots, but were okay" Knuckles replied.

"What happened to Shadow? We have to find him!" sobbed Rouge.

"First things first, we need to check on Amy and them." Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to his house.

"... ... No answer, that's a bad sign, lets head back guys!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge ran toward the tornado 2 and Sonic started it up, Knuckles sat in the back, and Rouge flew off toward the house, leaving the guys behind.

They arrived at the house and Sonic ran inside yelling, "Amy! Cream! Where are ya'll? What the...?"

To be continued...

_How was that for a story? I hope it was good, and as you noticed, I changed it from a mystery to Action/Adventure. And I upped it to P.G. 13; just to be safe, anyway, keep a look out for Chapter 4! Later peeps!_


	4. Shadow Vs sonic, what else is new?

_I did chapter 4 as soon as I could, showing that I do, yes I do, have too much time on my hands, anyway, enjoy!_

As they examined the house, they saw wreckage and ruin everywhere.

"Oh no... Amy!" Sonic ran around the house trying to locate them.

"I'll look for Tails, you find Cream, Rouge" Knuckles said running toward the south side (excuse the pun).

"Amy? Amy!" as he ran into what was Amy's room, he heard crying and walked over to the bed, he saw Amy, with bruises, a black swollen eye, and a few cuts. "A-a-Amy... Who did this to you?"

Amy lifted her head from her knees and hugged Sonic, crying. "Sonic... It was horrible, he destroyed the house, he attacked me, he took Tails, and Cream followed them."

"Who Amy? I bet it was Eggman..."

"No, it was... AAAHHHH!" Amy grabbed her head and shook vigorously.

"Amy?!?" Sonic was scared now.

"AAAHHHH! ... Fool..."

Sonic shuddered as he recognized the voice. "S-s-Shadow?"

"Yes, you weak minded fool" Shadow said using Amy's body as a puppet, "I have taken your sidekick and his little girlfriend, and I will rule the world, and no one will stop me, NO ONE!" Amy's body fell to the ground and she regained consciousness.

"Shadow... Guys! I found Amy!"

"We couldn't find Tails or Cream, it's like they vanished" Rouge said.

"I know where they are..."

"Then lets go!" Knuckles shouted.

"Sorry guys, but this time, I'm flying solo, I need you both to stay here and watch over Amy, I'm going to find Shadow, and stop him once and for all"

"But Sonic!" Rouge whined.

"Too late... he's gone" knuckles said.

Sonic ran down a path leading towards the city, when all of a sudden, a terrible noise was heard across the town. As Sonic turned around, he saw a fortress rise from the earth and started to fly off. Sonic ran towards the island and saw robotnik near the crater where his fortress once stood. He examined Eggman and saw the same things that happened to Amy and looked into the sky,

"I have only one shot at this..." Sonic ran up a tree and jumped from a branch and landed on the rock, desperately, he tried to climb the rocks and climbed higher, and higher... as he looked down, he got dizzy, but continued on. As he reached the top, he ran through the door and saw Shadow looking out a window.

"All right, enough is enough! What did you do to the real Shadow?" Sonic shouted pointing at Shadow."

"They earth is extraordinary, don't you think Sonic?" Shadow replied, putting a hand on the mirror, "a few problems, but the earth is as best as it can be"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you came for..." Shadow points to a dark area and it lights up.

That's when Sonic sees his friends, strapped to the wall.

"Tails! Cream! What did you do to them?! You bastard!"

"... I only made sure that the message got through, and it worked, wouldn't you say?" Shadow said with a smirk, holding an emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald..."

"Yes, and how fortunately was I to find your little fox friend holding this precious gem, and now... I will take care of you once and for all!"

"NO!"

As the emeralds soared around him, he began to feel the rush of the emeralds and instantly turned into Super Shadow. Sonic ran towards him and was caught in the blast and was turned into Super Sonic!

"Heh... time for some fun" Shadow pointed toward Robotnik's gun and super-charged it with a blast, "This gun will fire in 30 minutes, think you can stop it?"

To be continued...

_The fights just starting! Who will win? Will Sonic win, and save the earth? Or will Shadow defeat Sonic, and destroy the earth? And why am I asking you this? You don't know yet. (At least I hope not...) keep an eye out for Chapter 5!_


	5. Shadow saves the day!

_The exciting conclusion has come! Enjoy!_

Sonic threw punches left and right at Shadow, but Shadow blocks them all and shoots a spear at Sonic, and with extreme speed, he dodges it but he looks back and sees that the spear is hurdling towards Tails.

"Tails! Aw dang, going to have to take one for the team..." Sonic said, as he flew in front of Tails. The spear flew into Sonics chest and Sonic fell to the floor.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Your finished already?" Shadow laughed, closing in on Sonic.

"Not on your life, sport" Sonic scowled, throwing an energy ball at Shadow.

Tails woke up and saw the sight he thought he'd never see, Sonic and Shadow, fighting again. He tried to get out but as he pulled on the strap, a jolt of electricity surged through him and he was knocked out again.

They kept at it and just before Sonic knew it, he got sucker-punched, right in the face! He fell next to the gun and saw the minutes left.

"Only 20 minutes left... boy, how time flies when you're getting your butt kicked" Sonic looked around for any means to take Shadow out.

"C'mon Sonic, Rise!"

"You can hit what you cant see, Shadow!" Sonic threw a rag into Shadows face. As Shadow pulled off the rag, he lost sight of Sonic.

He looked up and saw Sonic, "give it up, I saw that coming" Shadow gloated.

"Bet you saw this too!" Shadow looked down and a beam of energy shot at him from the ground. "Huh... guess not"

Shadow was mad now, and in the snap of the fingers, he flew up to Sonic, threw him down by the foot.

"I don't think so Shadow!" Sonic grabbed Shadow and threw him into the electric charger that Eggman had (you'd be surprised what's in there) and Shadow fell to the ground and blacked out.

Shadow... Shadow... wake up Shadow.

"Ugh... huh?" Shadow looked around and saw emptiness... nothingness... but then, a figure started to appear in front of him, at first he couldn't make heads or tails...

Shadow, I trusted you... and you're about to destroy the earth. How could you?

"Maria... MARIA!!!" Shadow ran toward her, but as he did, he turned around and saw himself, another presence... he walked toward the Shadow he saw, and looked at his hands...

"I can't believe this is me... I... I failed you Maria..." Shadow began to sob as Maria came closer.

Shadow, you haven't failed yet, there's still time, you must stop that laser.

"You're right, I must!" Shadow stood up, but the Dark Shadow behind him had other plans.

"Think about what you are doing, are you going to give up this power?" said Dark Shadow.

Shadow, don't listen to him, come to me, do the right thing!

"No, join me, and together, we will rule!"

Shadow!

"Shadow!"

Shadow!

Shadow couldn't control it, with their voices echoing in his head, he began to panic. He finally pointed at Dark Shadow and shouted, "I will not join you! I have gone down that path once, and I'm never going that way again!" suddenly, the Dark Shadow started to disappear...

Shadow, you have done well, but it's not over, hurry!

"But how? I can't disarm the laser!"

Shadow, I have faith in you.

Shadow felt a strong force inside of him. As he looked at his hands, he felt a warm glow flow over him, then his fur started to change, his black and red fur changed into an angelic white and gold color, and he felt a holy power overcome him as he returned to the real world.

Sonic saw Shadow rise from the floor and saw a white glow around him and Shadow turned (literally) into an angel.

Sonic gasped, then his attention was turned to the gun, as the time read '00:02' "oh no..."

Shadow turned toward the gun and it fired, "NO!!!" Shadow pressed a button and Tails and Cream where released, "Sonic! Get out of here!" Shadow shouted while flying toward the spot where the laser was going to hit (how he found out is anyone's guess) he looked at the sky as the laser came down, "for you Maria..." Shadow flew toward the laser and it exploded.

"SHADOW!!! Sonic saw the explosion and flew toward them, but his power weakened and he fell, "no, not now... Shadow!" he ran toward the spot where he saw Shadow last... and saw... "Shadow, oh crap..."

"..."

Shadow...

"Maria... I did it"

I know you did, am I'm proud Shadow.

"That's good..."

Shadow? Wake up; your friends are waiting.

Shadow sat up and saw that he was in the hospital. Covered with bandages on his left eye, on his arms, and on his legs. He saw his friends in the room.

"I guess you're mad at me, huh?"

His friend glared at him... then they all ran to him and hugged him

"You big lug, we could never stay mad at you!" Amy said laughing.

"And Amy? I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, all of you. I don't know what happened..."

"Aw forget about it! Were cool!" Knuckles chuckled

"Yeah... thanks guys."

He looked at the window and whispered, "thanks Maria... for all your help"

After 1 month, Shadow finally returned home, and felt like himself again. And what of Eggman? Well... let's just say that he got what he deserved, and is spending the next 25 years in jail.

"Yeah, rub it in ya jerk wad." Eggman sneered.

"Hey! No talking!" a guard said.

"Yeah, yeah." Eggman muttered, while returning to his laundry duties.

_That was the last chapter. I finally did it... I hope you enjoyed the story, as much as I enjoyed typing it. Only one thing got me stumped though, does Shadow have fur? Or is it skin? Oh well. Again, I hope you enjoyed the story_


End file.
